


Yoda, the Universe and Everything

by saucyminx



Series: Parental Eggsperiments [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared spends his first day with Yoda. Jensen continues to be very gay. Jared might have to admit he has a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoda, the Universe and Everything

Just as Jensen had expected, news about him kissing Jared out front during lunch spread through the school like wild fire. It was probably one of the biggest things to happen their school in years - ever since Principal Sinclair got busted making out with Mrs. Winslow his freshman year and no one could talk about anything else for months. That was how this was going to be, only worse because Jensen was right smack dab in the middle of it.

Football practice had been an endless stream of gay jokes but these guys had been his friends for years so it wasn't really cruel, more just his teammate’s way of trying to grow accustomed to the idea. Plus he was the best running back on the team; they couldn't really disown him if they wanted to win state this year. After practice he'd stepped into the showers and the silence was so uncomfortable it was almost painful. He stepped up to the shower head beside Jeremy and the man made a point of turning away. Jensen just rolled his eyes and loudly informed his team that there wasn't a one of them he found in the least bit attractive, and he was happily taken, so there was nothing to worry about.

Everyone had laughed loudly and pestered him for a solid half hour about _why_ he'd chosen a basketball player over a fellow footballer. It brought a smile to Jensen's face and he figured if his team could openly tease him while they all showered, then everything else was going to be okay. Now he was nearly bouncing on his heels, waiting outside the locker room for Jared to finish up. A blonde girl with short spiky hair ran up and grabbed his shoulders, proclaiming loudly how much she admired him before running off and snagging the hand of a darker haired girl waiting for her so Jensen was still reeling from that when Jared emerged from the locker room.

"I think we're going to become the poster boys for gay," Jensen informed him and smiled, stepping closer tentatively in case Jared changed his mind in the last few hours and decided being openly gay was not so cool. Jensen wouldn't blame him or be mad or anything but he was totally looking forward to parading Jared around like the prized trophy boyfriend that he was.

What Jared really wanted to do was pull Jensen into his arms right there, just drop his gym bag and his water bottle on the floor and wrap his arms around the guy. He already knew that his arms fit perfectly around Jensen's shoulders, that his boyfriends face fit _just_ right in the crook of his neck. But... because Sandy was lurking over by the water fountain trying _really_ hard not to look like she was watching and Jared didn't want her to explode completely; he leaned forward, dipped down to brush his lips across Jensen's for just a few moments. It was just one of those things - the way his hand settled on Jensen's hip.

Jared heard a rather high pitched squeal coming from Sandy's general direction and he laughed softly against his boyfriend lips and twined their fingers together. "That was my friend Sandy. She wanted to meet you and thinks I didn't notice that she was lurking over there." Waving his hand toward Sandy, Jared couldn’t tear his eyes away from Jensen's.

"I thought someone let one of those yappy dogs free in the school," Jensen admitted in a whisper and stepped into Jared's side as he turned to face the approaching brunette. She was short and cute in that girly way that had - clearly - never appealed to Jensen. But her smile was _almost_ as blinding at Jared's and he couldn't help returning it. "Hey, so you're Sandy? I've heard loads about you," he looped one arm around Jared's waist and offered Sandy his free hand.

"Me too," Sandy looked down at his hand, made a strange squeaking sound again and threw her arm around Jensen's neck to hug him. " _I'm_ the best friend so, if you hurt Jared I’ll kick you in the balls." She beamed up at Jensen as she stepped back and Jared rolled his eyes. "Seriously, my Jared is all goofy and adorable but he's all soft and sweet on the inside." Stepping back she flashed a warm smile at Jensen. "My work here is done," turning to Jared she winked, " _please_ do something I wouldn’t do. _One_ of us has to." Flouncing off down the hallway she was still giggling as she turned the corner.

"Wow," Jared murmured. "That was kind of," he searched for the right word, "oddly threatening." Even though she was so tiny, Jared had no trouble believing that Sandy would eviscerate anyone who hurt him. "I _think_ I'm flattered, but I'll get back to you."

Chuckling slightly Jensen didn't admit that he was a bit intimidated. First of all, he was a football player so Sandy couldn't likely do much damage but he'd heard things about scorned women and stuff and well, Jensen thought Sandy looked like the type who could really pack a punch if she wanted too. "I'm pretty sure you won't have to deal with that from my friends. Chris might grunt at you or something. That's probably about it. So. How was practice? Did you get the gay jokes?" Jensen nudged them down the hall slightly, tightening his arm around Jared's waist and enjoying the whole _relationship_ thing.

Shortening his step a little to match Jensen's and smirking because of how cute that was Jared blew out a breath. "Well, I got a couple _fag_ comments but nothing too serious. Nothing that made me want to punch anyone or anything." Shrugging a shoulder, Jared moved them faster down the hallway. "It wasn't nearly as bad as I expected, there was an odd sort of - collective sucking in of breath when I walked into the shower - I told them to get the fuck over themselves. Said I already had," Jared ducked his head down closer, "the hottest guy in school so why would I look at those losers."

That was definitely pride swelling up in Jensen's chest and he grinned, slapping the front door open with his palm and dropping his arm from around Jared's waist in favour of taking his hand instead. "Yeah I told my team I would never date them then they debated all the reasons why. It was fairly gay all around and quite amusing. I think one of those uber religious kids glared at me for most of chem. but otherwise, not so bad." He laced his fingers through Jared's and stopped walking long enough to lean up and brush their lips together. "So are we taking Yoda for a walk in the park? We could get a picture of him on the slide of something."

"Dude, the slide? Think about that for a few minutes then get back to me." Jared threw his head back and laughed, tugging on Jensen's hand. "God, you haven't even said hi," slipping his free hand inside his jacket he pulled Yoda out. "Say hi to your other daddy, Yoda." Grinning he held the egg out.

"We could make the slide work. You could hold him!" Jensen protested and scooped Yoda free from Jared's hand lifting him to press a kiss to his shell. Blinking, Jensen could _feel_ the blush spreading across his cheeks and half glanced up at Jared before peering at the egg. "I'll take you down the slide buddy, we'll have a gay old time," Jensen smile grew, forcing Jared to think about something other than the idea that he was probably way too sentimental with their fucking egg child. They lived weird lives, clearly.

Shaking his head, Jared rubbed his finger over his boyfriend's cheek. Why? Because he didn't have to worry anymore about anyone seeing him and _God_ , "you are _so_ hot when you blush." Blinking a few times Jared finally managed to drag his eyes away. Really, he needed some uninterrupted time to just stare at his boyfriend because he was still having some trouble believing it was all real. "I'm sure he'll, uh, love the slide."

Drawing up to a stop in front of his car Jensen smiled and reached out to caress Jared's side, slipping Yoda back into his now free hand. "I don't think blushes are supposed to be hot. I must be a pro or something. A pro at being _sexy_." Jensen puckered his lips in his best Blue steel ala Ben Stiller impression before cackling slightly hysterically and darting around to the driver's side. "C'mon, you can push me on the swing!" He beamed at Jared over the top of the car before tugging the door open.

Climbing into the car Jared half rolled his eyes. His boyfriend was a goof. But he was hot and sexy so - okay - he could deal with goof. "You know - the blush thing could be because-" Jared coughed and changed his mind. Sometimes, he had to learn not to say _every_ single thing that was on his mind. Eyes a little wide he started poking at the stereo, "I like that Aspiration song," he looked puzzled, "that's not right, it's Adam though. Affirmation? Animation?"

Flicking through the tracks Jensen stopped suddenly and grinned. "Aftermath? And the blush thing. Explain it before I _make_ you." His threat was a little wasted since he started the car up but he could always make him at the park, it was a short drive.

"Nope," Jared was thinking that Jensen _making_ him do something might be kind of fun. Raising an eyebrow he tilted his chin up stubbornly and pulled Yoda out and set him in his cup holder. "You couldn't make me do a single thing I didn't want to do." He added that last part; because there was a whole lot that Jensen could make him do - quite easily.

"I totally bet you a blow job I could." It was going to be the only condition of a bet he used with Jared from here on out because it was completely win win. And Jensen was fairly certain he could get Jared to tell him. "The blush thing could be because... what? It makes you think of me all fucked out? It gives me a heavenly glow that makes me look angelic?" Jensen laid his hand on Jared's thigh and squeezed softly, encouraging him.

"Okaaay, wait a minute. First of all, who gets the blow job if I tell you? You?" Jared turned slightly so he could watch Jensen's lips curling into his already familiar grin.

Pursing his lips in thought Jensen considered which he enjoyed more, Jared's dick in his mouth or his dick in Jared's mouth. That was a tough one. "Uh, I get the blow job? No wait, you get it. No... how about we both get one?" Jensen's eyes shifted up toward Jared and he shrugged helplessly before looking back out the front window.

"Tough choice." Jared laughed softly. "It's because you had that same blush on your cheeks when you," he swallowed his embarrassment, "when you," he shrugged, "when your mouth was ... when you were sucking my dick." He blew out a breath. Saying it out loud was still something he was getting used to, but he sure as _hell_ wanted to do it again. "So, do I win? I'm still confused."

Naturally Jensen's brain had instantly supplied a lovely mental image of being half squished in the back seat while enjoying the taste of Jared's skin. "Yes. Yeah. You definitely win. We could do the park later, I have a nice comfy bed and an afternoon to spare," Jensen suggested with a waggle of his eyebrows even as he pulled his car into a parking spot in front of the park in question.

"We're parents, we have to be responsible. Besides," Jared opened his door, "we need photos and don't I get to come over again tonight? You could come to my place if you wanted - no one home tonight." Jared slid off the seat and stood up, "oh," he leaned back down to peer into the car, "grab your son." Smirking, Jared straightened up and closed the car door.

Reaching down Jensen pulled Yoda from the cup holder and shook his head at the egg. "Your mama is very demanding. Also a bit of a tease. But you don't need to know that." He cradled the egg close as he pushed the door open and climbed out, kicking it shut behind him and half jogging to catch up with Jared. "Yoda is a very lucky egg. Seriously, his parents could be super models or something. I feel bad for Mike's egg." Jensen nodded solemnly and grinned up at Jared, bumping their shoulders together.

Looking slightly stunned Jared shook his head. "I'm no supermodel. I'm too tall and my legs are too skinny, and I don't have much of an ass." His brows furrowed slightly, "not that I spend a lot of time thinking about stuff like that." Pointing ahead of them he smiled shyly, "swings, hop on and I'll push you guys."

Running over to the swings Jensen eagerly climbed on and told himself there was nothing wrong with acting like a little kid at a playground. It had been _ages_ since the last time he went on the swings. Curling his arm around the metal chain Jensen cupped Yoda against his chest and slowly pumped his legs as Jared neared him. "You know you're wrong right?" He asked when his boyfriend got closer. "I mean, you have _seen_ yourself yeah? You're stupidly cute. And pretty soon it's not even going to be that. You're going to be so drop dead gorgeous people are _literally_ going to pass out when you walk in a room. Seriously. I can get myself off just thinking about the way you look, I've done it, and it doesn't take long." Jensen fought through his own embarrassed blush to confess that truth because it was important enough for Jared to know.

Smoothing his hands down Jensen's back slowly, Jared pushed him slightly. "That's ... that's kind of hot." Jared frowned slightly, "but I seem to think that a lot about you don't I?" When his boyfriend swung back toward him Jared pushed his harder, watching him swing up and stepping back out of the way. Stepping to the side he kept the swing going by pressing his hand to the small of Jensen's back whenever he swung back. "So, tell me something about you that I'd never guess."

Humming softly Jensen casually let his legs move up and down as air whooshed around him. He'd forgotten how nice it was to swing, how free he felt when the world around him shifted back and forth. "Something you'd never guess? I don't know. I think I might be predictable. Only you had no clue I was outlandishly gay huh? So there's something. I have a love for So You Think You Can Dance but I can't watch the audition shows 'cause they embarrass me. I'd take hanging out with just one person playing video games over going to a party any day. Would you have guessed those?" Jensen _really_ liked the way Jared pushed him; it was quite pleasant and made his heart hammer love songs. Which was lame but super awesome regardless.

"Well, I kind of guessed you liked me or, you know, we wouldn't have made out for like a billion hours the other night. It's not like I got up that morning and figured I would hit on the best looking guy on the football team." When Jensen swung back toward him, Jared slid his hand lower to push Jensen on his ass. Smiling, he stepped back a little so he could watch Jensen's face. "I noticed you," he said quietly. He had absolutely noticed Jensen because there was something about Jensen that just made people notice him. "You are, like," he shrugged, "beautiful - other words are good - but that one is perfect." He pressed his lips together, waiting for Jensen to laugh because that was probably the sappiest thing he'd ever said even though it was absolutely and completely true.

Scrunching up his face slightly Jensen shook his head. He couldn't call himself beautiful, it totally didn't sound right. "You just haven't seen me in the morning. Mack says I'm a creature straight out of a B horror movie. Wait until you see me then and then try and call me beautiful." Jensen turned enough to see Jared and smiled. "Tell me something about _you_ that I'd never guess. Make it juicy Padalecki, you know I like details and various things."

"I've never really dated anyone. Last time I ate gummi worms I had an entire bag - ate the _whole_ thing and I still have my stuffed bear from when I was a kid." Jared chewed on the inside of his bottom lip for a few moments. "'Cause I'm so tall I get these shitty growing pains - aches - and makes it hard to sleep sometimes. Then, when it's bad I have these really shitty bad dreams and for the first time I think I might not hate it so much if you were, well," Jared pushed Jensen a few more times, "if you were there with me."

Swallowing around the surprising swell of emotions those words ignited in him Jensen pushed his feet down into the gravel and skid to a halt, rising up and crossing to Jared in three swift steps. Careful not to lose his grip on Yoda Jensen threw his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders and squeezed, burying his head into his neck and kissing the skin. "You are like. Man. I don't even know. You're something else you know?" He sighed softly and pulled back enough to peer up at him. "I really wouldn't mind holding you while you slept. We should- that should happen sometime." Jensen reached up with his Yoda-free hand and tucked hair behind Jared's ear.

"I like that, when you kiss there," Jared's eyes lids suddenly felt heavy - like he was a little doped up - but then Jensen did seem like some kind of drug sometimes. "So, you gonna come to my place tonight?" Jared's voice was soft, deep like when he had stayed up way too late the night before. He wanted, of all the stupid things, to show Jensen his room and make out with him on his _own_ bed so when his boyfriend went home he could fall asleep with that _Jensen_ smell.

"Most definitely," Jensen nodded and stepped in long enough to press a lingering kiss to the spot Jared had mentioned before he put a good two feet of space between them. It was an attempt to get his mind back on track but truthfully only allowed him room to survey the gorgeousness that was his boyfriend. "So, uh. Pictures? Let's do that. And while we do you can tell me all your favourite things. I feel it's the basis of all good connections, knowing similarities and difference. For instance my favourite color is pink. I like Legally Blonde and Never Been Kissed. My favourite food is strawberries and my favourite singer is Paris Hilton." Jensen smiled innocently up at Jared before turning to walk to the slide and allowing his boyfriend to ponder whether that was all true or not.

Jared was pretty sure he had a completely shocked look on his face. "Paris Hilton? You'd better be shitting me or we're breaking up right now." Jared laughed because there was really no way in hell that he would break up with Jensen for something like that. I'll reserve judgement on the movies because I've never seen either of them but I have strawberries at my house." Swallowing, Jared had to deal with the sudden flood of images. _Strawberries_ , _Jensen's lips._ Shaking his head slightly he leaned down quickly and caught Jensen's mouth with his own, tongue sliding forward to tease its way between his boyfriend's lips. Pulling back slowly Jared whispered, "I'm more into horror movies myself. The classics, Friday the 13th and stuff like that."

"Huh?" If Jared expect him to be coherent after a ninja sneak attack kiss like that he was crazy. It took a good minute for his brain to kick start into life and then he could only grin slightly silly and nod. "Me too. I just listed my sister's favourites. I actually like blue." Blinking a few times Jensen slowly shook his head. "The color. And you know, less flamboyant things. Ice skating is cool though, to watch. Picture?" Jensen held Yoda up and smiled, tilted his head to the side as if their heads could actually rest together.

Smiling warmly Jared pulled his phone out and thumbed the buttons until his boyfriend's face appears on the screen. "Okay, smile!" The picture was cute and Jared's heart did some sort of strange flippy thing that made his vision swim a little for a few moments. "Now do me." Jared held out his hand for Yoda.

"Gladly," Jensen nodded swiftly then grinned. " _Oh_ you mean the picture. Right. Here you go." Jensen place Yoda in Jared's palm and reached out for his phone, spinning it and watching for Jared to arrange himself for a picture. "Family shot now?"

Tugging Jensen into his arms, Jared held his phone out as far as he could so he could get a good photo. It was cute, even if Jensen did grab his ass just as he took the picture. They spent the next half an hour racing around the park and taking the stupidest photos they could think of. Jared actually managed, at one point, to persuade Jensen to go down the slide backwards. The photo was awesome. By the time they piled back into the car there were actually some grass stains on Yoda. Jared blamed Jensen for it - with an amused smile on his face as he tried to buff the egg.

Glancing up at Jensen, Jared licked his lips nervously. "So, my place?"

With a smirk Jensen shoved the key in the ignition and started the car up. "I have this hunch Padalecki, that you're pretty into the idea of getting me in your room." Jensen chuckled softly and leaned toward Jared to press a chaste kiss to his lips. "Lead the way oh wonderful boyfriend. I believe there has been talk of blow jobs."

Jared muttered something about a _one-track_ mind but there was a smile on his face as he gave Jensen's directions to his house.

-=-=-=-

"I live in the basement," Jared grinned as he climbed out of the car. "C'mon." Waiting until Jensen was following Jared moved up the driveway and around the house to the side entrance. "It's not like my own _place_ or anything but it gives me a bit of privacy." Unlocking the door he pushed it open and gestured for Jensen to head downstairs. A bit nervous, Jared suddenly couldn't seem to stop talking; he had _Jensen_ at his place, alone, and they had nowhere to be for hours, except _right here_.

"My folks travel a lot, Dad's a doctor so, yeah, conferences and stuff." Jared showed Jensen into a large room that was set up as a sort of second living room. "This is where I hang out, my bedroom's back there - not that you need to be in there. No one's coming home. Did I mention my Mom's a psychologist? She says it's good for me to have responsibility and independence and shit like that. They're gone till Monday, gets kind of lonely sometimes."

Jared flopped down on the couch. "I'm talking too much."

A small, fond smile played across Jensen s lips as he nestled Yoda into a box of tissues. "You're so spastically cute it's amazing." Stepping up to the couch Jensen straddled Jared and sank down onto his lap shifting along his thighs and draping his forearms over his shoulders. "So you think I could stay the night here sometime then? Do you like video games?" Jensen dipped forward and began a slow trail of kisses along Jared s neck, enjoying the instant thrill of sitting on Jared s lap.

Somehow - video games and staying the night got all tangled up in Jared's head which was odd - because really? _No_ comparison between the two. None what-so-ever. "Stay?" Jared's eyes closed and he let his head fall to the side. "Stay." Words were suddenly really not very important when Jensen's lips were on his neck and Jared could feel every single damn kiss like it was leaving a trail of fire down his skin. "I want that, you, I mean. I want you to stay," he groaned and slid his hands under Jensen's ass, palms rasping over the denim of his boyfriend's jeans. His hips made _that_ jolt, up, against Jensen's body - it felt totally out of his control and he blamed it entirely on his boyfriend's ability to reduce him to this turned on mess in seconds.

Dragging his teeth down the side of Jared s neck, Jensen hummed softly and rolled his hips down into Jared’s. "Maybe this weekend then? No game on Saturday. I could come over after the game on Friday and leave Sunday." Jensen grinned as he pulled back enough to stare down at Jared. "I mean, if you don’t think you'll get sick of me."

Jared was having a problem swallowing, and breathing, and doing anything other than sliding one hand up Jensen's back to cup the back of his neck. "Never get sick of you," he murmured, "never." His fingers slid through Jensen's short hair and he guided his boyfriend forward. "Kiss me." It was almost a whisper because Jared's heart was beating so fast he wasn't sure he was actually getting enough oxygen to function properly. Panting softly his eyes widened, "kiss me like the other night, hard, like... like you want me." He was half-embarrassed to say it out loud but it was all he'd been thinking about.

"Always want you," Jensen murmured before falling into Jared's chest and nearly slamming their lips together. For a moment their teeth clicked and their noses bumped then he tilted to the side and linked his fingers through Jared's hair. Tugging his boyfriend's head back slightly granted him more access to his mouth - he kissed Jared hard, harder than he'd asked for, grinding down into him and groaning at the friction. Last time they'd kissed for so long his lips felt full and numb by the time Jared went home and Jensen was planning on repeating that, intensifying it. There was a hint of something sweet on Jared's tongue and Jensen sought it out, sucking hard if just to put a name to the taste.

A moan seeped out of Jared's mouth, crawling past their tongues and sending shivers down his spine. Nails dragging over Jensen's scalp then down the back of his neck, Jared curled his free hand over his boyfriends denim clad hip. It took his breath away, completely, the way Jensen pushed forward, thrust his tongue past Jared's lips and just took what he wanted. Rocking his hips up he held Jensen there, fingers bruise-tight and strong. "Jen..." _God_ , just the idea of saying his name, having Jensen swallow it up with another breath-stealing kiss made Jared's hips roll as he arched forward.

Moaning even louder Jensen squeezed at Jared's hips with his knees, tightening his hold on him and working his lips hard down into his boyfriend's. After a few minutes he pulled back and sucked in a deep breath only because his lungs burned. " _Shit_ you drive me crazy," Jensen mumbled and fell back to Jared's neck, sucking hard just at the edge of his collarbone to pull blood to the surface. It made his lips curve up in a smirk just thinking about being able to see the bruise the following day at school. His hands shifted down between them, tugging and pulling at the cotton of Jared's shirt until he could caress the silky smooth expanse of his chest.

"Dude," Jared was panting softly, trying to get his eyes to focus, "did you just give me a hickey?" He couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips - because Jensen _marking_ him like that was so fucking hot - even if he would have to hide it or try and explain it the next day at practice.

"You know it gets you hot," Jensen grinned and pulled back enough to tug Jared's shirt off, tossing it over the back of the couch. "Nothing wrong with a nice bout of love marks... maybe I'll make ones lower that only you can see." He murmured softly and slithered back enough to bend low and suck kisses across Jared's chest. Pushing his free hand down between them Jensen rolled the heel of his palm just over the hard bulge in Jared's jeans, enjoying how crazy it clearly made his boyfriend.

Jared couldn't stand not being able to touch Jensen - it was like some sort of insane craving. Shoving roughly at his boyfriend's shoulders Jared pushed him far enough back to reach down and tug on the hem of his t-shirt until he could yank it up and off. "Let me..." he murmured, "I want to see." Of course, in his mind - seeing meant running his hands over ever single part of Jensen's chest. His boyfriend was buff from football, well; buff enough to make Jared want his mouth on Jensen's body again. Leaning forward Jared finally managed to connect his mouth with Jensen's shoulder, sucking and licking his way across the honey colored skin.

Head falling back Jensen moaned and dug his fingers into Jared's shoulders, feeling the warmth of his boyfriend's mouth rippling waves of sparks down his spine. "We should... can we be horizontal now? For awhile? I uh... wanna see where you sleep." Jensen stroked his fingers through Jared's hair and hummed softly, hissing as Jared's lips worked along his skin. He was going to have a hickey too, which turned him on more than he'd like to admit.

There was pretty much no way Jared was going to be able to speak. Jensen in his bed, even for just a little while was as scary as it was exciting. He nipped at Jensen's collar bone, loving the way his boyfriend's body jolted against him as his teeth grazed the flesh. Nodding slowly he pressed his forehead to Jensen's chest briefly and blew out a breath. Sliding Jensen back off his lap he pushed up off the chair, wobbling slightly and twined their fingers together so he could pull Jensen toward his room.

Curiosity had Jensen dropping Jared's hand the moment they cross the threshold, stepping forward to set about investigating this part of Jared he didn't know yet. The room was mostly dark, considering it was a basement and all, but a string of blue Christmas lights were hung around the headboard and cast an oddly pleasant glow to the space. The bed was bigger than his but then, Jared was basically epically tall so it made sense. Jensen meandered over to the large stereo curious about the music collection, kicking at the bean bag along the wall gently before running his fingers across the stereo. "I like it," he said quietly, turning enough to look over his shoulder at Jared and smiling. "That bed is huge. I think we'll both fit just fine yeah?"

"S'cause I'm tall." Jared fidgeted nervously with his hair. "When you're, like, over six foot three you don't really fit on anything. My folks had it specially made. Dad even got me some fancy bamboo mattress that was supposed to help me with the way my back hurts sometimes." Moving forward quickly he slid his arms around Jensen's waist and pulled him back against his chest so he could nuzzle into his hair. "Love the way your skin feels against mine." One hand dragged up over Jensen's abs, then his chest and curled round the base of his neck just as Jared sucked his boyfriend's earlobe into his mouth.

Jensen exhaled a breathy agreement, body curving back into Jared's. There was something about Jared that made Jensen feel like everything was too much, like his very presence was swelling and threatening to explode. It was rather dizzying. "Let's get naked," he said, only it came out more as a rushed gasp because the idea alone had his body pressing harder back. Jensen flushed and spun in Jared's grasp, sliding his hands to his belt buckle and fumbling with the metal. "I think. I mean. I really want to see you naked. Is that okay?" Jensen looked up at Jared and sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as his hips rolled forward into his boyfriend's.

Jared's mouth opened and closed a few times before he smiled and managed to spit out a pretty quiet "yeah, I think I'd like that." He wished he had sounded a little more certain, or something, but he'd never done anything like this before and it was like every time his heart sped up his nerves fired up more. "Will we, what are we," smiling nervously Jared shrugged then slid his fingers along Jensen's waistband and dipped his head down to brush his lips down the curve of his boyfriend's ear.

"Don't worry," Jensen reassured in a quick rush, tugging Jared's belt free and fumbling with the button. "No like, full blown sex. Not yet. I uh, well, we've kind of rushed things a bit I know but we'll save that. For when we're both sure we're ready." Jensen tugged Jared's zipper down, eyes fixing at the goal at hand. "Because I don't feel like I'm rushing or anything but. Yeah. You might. Or something." Curling his fingers around denim and elastic Jensen pulled up before pushing the material down. "And I think-" He cut off sharply when Jared's long legs became exposed, shaped and pleasantly curved from running, strong thighs leading up to hard, red swollen flesh he hadn't been able to admire earlier. "Jesus." Jensen whispered in awe, unable to resist reaching out to run a finger along the underside of Jared's dick.

It was like fire - that simple touch - and Jared didn't know whether to arch forward or snatch Jensen closer so he did a bit of both and ended up nearly missing his boyfriend's mouth as he tried almost desperately to kiss him. "Jen," he murmured between slick kisses, "you're makin' me crazy," he whispered. The way his body responded to everything, the slightest touch, each small sound or word - it was like nothing he'd ever felt before. With clumsy fingers he tried to undo Jensen's jeans, tugging roughly at the button as he licked his boyfriend's mouth open wide.

For whatever the reason just hearing those words made Jensen weak in the knees and let his head fall back slightly, enough to give Jared as much access as possible to his mouth. Heat was soaring through him, making him sway into Jared's fingers at his waistline. He fumbled for a moment, the back of his hand colliding with Jared's hipbone before he managed to get his fingers curled around the base of Jared's dick. It was heavy and hotter than he imagined and Jensen had to rear back from the kiss enough to watch his hand glide along the skin. "Fuck that's really hot," he mumbled, tilting his head to the side to watch his thumb sweep across the slit.

"Fuck," Jared pulled at Jensen's button and zipper and then slid his hands down under the denim. "C'mon, help," he murmured and sighed in relief when Jensen finally wriggled his hips and between the two of them they were able to finally get his jeans off. Rolling his bottom lip under his teeth Jared hooked his fingers through Jensen's and stood back a little so he could take in his boyfriend's body. "I love... the way you look." Reaching out almost like he was hypnotized Jared stroked Jensen's dick, tip to base and moaned softly.

At this rate they weren't even going to make it to the bed before they completely lost it. Jensen breathed deep through his nose and tried not to thrust to eagerly up into Jared's touch. Really, his boyfriend's hand was _way_ too big to be normal. It should pretty much come with its own lethal warning. "B-bed." He managed to gasp and belatedly realized he was still wearing shoes as he tried to kick out of his jeans. There was subsequent fumbling from both of them as they kicked out of the remainder of the clothing before finally falling on Jared's fluffy blanket. "Wow, soft," Jensen mumbled, pushing down on the mattress and grinning.

Twisting slightly at the last minute, Jared ended up lying beside Jensen. Shifting closer Jared pressed up against Jensen's hip and curled one arm under his boyfriend's neck to anchor him. _Jesus_ , Jared felt like he was gonna fly right off the face of the earth if things got any better. Sliding his free hand up Jensen's body he tried to memorize everything, each texture, curve, dip; the way Jensen writhed slightly against him. Blinking a few times he smiled and dragged the tip of his tongue along the shell of Jensen's ear. "How'my not supposed to fall for you?"

Humming contentedly Jensen leaned into the touch and half shrugged. "Who says you're not supposed too? Maybe we're meant to be epic boyfriends for life." Jensen grinned and hastily hoped that sort of offhand comment didn't freak Jared out too much. It may be a bit much to start saying they were going to be _forever_ after like, one day of dating. Only it felt like he'd known Jared all his life and nothing could be better than _this_. "Also who says I haven't already fallen for you? Even just a little bit." He turned slightly to stare into Jared's eyes, reaching out to caress his side.

"Never seen you serious before," Jared traced his finger up Jensen's neck and across his bottom lip. He rolled his hips slightly, pressed his aching dick against his boyfriend's hip. "We're going crazy fast," he murmured - his voice was thick. Pressing forward Jared kissed Jensen softly, a barely there brush of lips. "Crazy," he whispered and then crushed his lips against his boyfriend's. Kissing Jensen was already something he wasn't ready to miss a moment of. His boyfriend's mouth was soft, pliant, his lips full and so fucking smooth and soft that Jared could just lose himself in the kisses.

For just a moment Jensen worried that they were going _too_ fast and it was freaking Jared out then he didn't have any more brain power to spare on those types of thoughts. It was all _Jared_ and the perfect way their tongues met and rolled together. He lost track of how long they kissed, only noting time passing in the brief moments when one would suddenly surge harder forward and they almost half wrestled along the large mattress. Jensen was immensely glad that this bed had been special ordered because it was rapidly becoming his new favourite place to be. Or well, any place with Jared was really. Thank _god_ for that stupid health assignment. Which reminded some part of Jensen's brain and he pulled back with a gasp. "Yoda. What time is it?" His lips were nearly vibrating, an oddly pleasant experiencing that he certainly didn't mind.

"Y..Yoda..." Panting softly, Jared leaned over Jensen to swat at the light on his clock, "shit - you gotta push the thing." Flopping back he shoved at Jensen with his elbow. "Youdoit," he muttered. Licking his lips Jared tried to smile, his lips were tender and swollen and he just wanted Jensen _back_ on them _now_.

Mumbling words that didn't make sense even to himself Jensen pushed off the bed and half stumbled out of Jared's room. He was _so_ hard it hurt to walk and the cool air of the living room air wasn't exactly refreshing. By the time he managed to find the timer thing in Jared's coat pocket on the couch and stumble back into Jared's room he was more than a little cold and not nearly as turned on as he was a few moments before. "Yoda's napping. We weren't late right?" Earlier Jensen had managed to find some time to read the handout and there was a little leeway time wise but it was only about ten minutes, and he hadn't honestly paid enough attention to what points were deducted for being late. Jensen crawled back up on the bed and draped his cold skin over Jared's.

"Dude, you're _freezing_." Kicking the covers out of the way Jared pulled Jensen into his arms and pulled the heavy quilt up over them both. "We've got fifteen minutes to push the button, by the way. Did you _read_ the assignment?" Smirking Jared shivered and rubbed Jensen's arm vigorously. "What time do you have to go home?" His heart fell a little in his chest - he wanted Jensen there all night - to just fall asleep in his arms. And _Holy_ God when did he become such a sap.

Snuggling into Jared's side Jensen pushed his leg between his boyfriend's and pressed a kiss to his neck. "Mm I told my mom I was doing school stuff with you after practice. My curfew is midnight. But we're on for this weekend right? I can come on Friday night? Hey are you going to tell your parents?" Jensen pushed back a little. Besides the brief rambling statements earlier, Jensen didn't know much about Jared's family life. He thought his own parents would be pretty cool about things - and maybe they already kind of knew - but it was different from telling peers who saw gay stuff more often in movies and on TV. Or online, which was totally how he developed his total gay... package. Whatever.

"Yeah, this weekend." Jared's stomach growled not very quietly. "You hungry? I was thinking about junior mints while you were gone." Cinching his arms tighter round his boyfriend, Jared buried his face in Jensen's neck. "Have I mentioned that you smell really good?" He sucked in a huge breath of air and smiled against warm skin.

Jensen laughed and settled into Jared's arms. "Thanks. I think. It's this lotion thing, orange something or other. Bath and Body works. I don't know, my mom gave it to me." Apparently Jensen's brain was rapidly losing the ability to be awesome and macho. If he was macho, which he really wasn't. "Nachos? Can we make those? Do you have stuff for them? Cause I've suddenly _really_ got a craving for them. Why junior mints? Dude. Without orgasms we fail at one tract conversations." Jensen grinned and slid his hand down to cup Jared's ass and squeeze.

"It's not like I can't do something about that." Jared slid his hand down between them and palmed his boyfriend's dick. "I mean, unless you _really_ want those nachos right now." Nipping at Jensen's bottom lip, Jared growled low and deep.

"What? Nachos? Fuck the nachos. Or better yet..." Jensen laughed hoarsely, far too deep for normal as arousal spiked through him. _Yeah_ , food was pretty much the last thing on his mind now. Jared's hand was pretty good at reminding him of the more important things.


End file.
